Hadrien le magnifique
by ecathe38
Summary: Lilly, Albus, Ecathe et Hadrien, les enfants des Héros en dernière année! Amour, trahison,violence,peur,mariage, magie noire...Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à la grande JK Rowling. Le reste est le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Pairing :**** Draco-Hermione et leurs enfants**

**Genre :**** Romance, Drame**

**Rating :**** T**

**Notes de l'auteur **

Cette Fanfic est ma première, alors je vous demande d'être conciliants et si des améliorations doivent être faites ou des idées vous viennent. Faites-moi en part !

**Spéciale dédicace à l'impératrice des Malfoy qui se reconnaitra si elle me lit.**

PROLOGUE

Je me présente : Hadrien Hypérion Malfoy, le beau, le ténébreux, l'intelligent et le meilleur coup de Poudlard !

Je suis le frère d'Ecathe Jean Malfoy ma sœur et jumelle que j'adore et avec qui je partage tout hormis mes conquêtes bien sur. Nous sommes les enfants de Lord et Lady Malfoy, bien que vous connaissiez mieux ma charmante mère sous le nom de Granger ! Oui oui La Granger, l'héroïne de guerre.

Nous entrons en 7 années d'études à Poudlard et nous comptons bien faire de cette dernière année une apothéose ! Mon meilleur ami est Albus Sirius Potter le fils du grand Harry Potter. Depuis toutes ces années nos parents sont devenus des amis proches même très proches puisque mère est la marraine de leur fille Lilly Molly Potter. La belle très belle mais intouchable Lilly, celle qui fait chavirer mon cœur de Don Juan dans le plus grand secret.

Enfin je finirais cette présentation en vous révélant une dernière chose, j'adore mon grand-père Lucius ! Ancien Mangemort reconvertis en potionniste de génie. Lucius est un homme hors du commun, intelligent au possible, roublard, manipulateur, virtuose de la magie noire. Il ne s'entend pas très bien avec mère qui n'a de cesse de dire qu'il reste très dangereux malgré ses 65 ans.

Lucius m'a formé aux potions alors que j'avais à peine 8 ans et je lui dois du reste mes notes fabuleuses dans cette matière. Même mes parents n'ont jamais été aussi doués que moi. En frère aimant je fais profiter de mes connaissances à ma douce Ecathe qui elle par contre se sert de ses talents en la matière pour élaborer des potions de guérisons et accessoirement de beauté.

J'allais oublier cette année je suis préfet en chef et capitaine de mon équipe de Quidditch, les filles vont encor être folles !!!

On appui sur le bouton vert là ------------------------------- Merci


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à la grande JK Rowling. Le reste est le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Pairing :**** Draco-Hermione et leurs enfants**

**Genre :**** Romance, Drame**

**Rating :**** T**

**Notes de l'auteur **

Un grand merci aux nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçue , cela m'incite a encore plus écrire et satisfaire votre curiosité!!

Tutti Frutti merci !!

**Nouveautés en tout genre**

Dragoooooooo hurlait mère en bas de l'escalier « nous allons être en retard mon amour »

« Mais me voilas ma lionne » dit 'il en enlaçant ma mère ses yeux remplis d'amour.

Il faut que je vous dise une chose mes parents sont mariés depuis maintenant 18 ans mais se comporte comme des adolescents de notre âge. Ils passent leurs temps libre à partir en voyage autour du monde, à s'embrasser, se faire l'amour plusieurs fois par jour. Ils en oublis même parfois de jeter un asurdiato dans leur chambre. Résultat des comptes Ecathe et moi-même avons entendu nos parents dans leurs ébats à de nombreuses reprises.

Ne pensez surtout pas qu'ils sont immoraux, bien au contraire. Nous avons la chance d'avoir des parents géniaux, desquels nous avons énormément appris. Mon père a toujours été très fort en Quidditch et en potions, ma mère en métamorphose et en runes anciennes.

Nous avons avec Ecathe eu une formation très poussé avant même notre entrés à Poudlard.

Concernant notre éducation, ce fut un mélange de sévérité et de douceur.

Dans notre manoir nous faisions ce que bon nous semblait, mais en dehors nos parents exigeaient de nous, maintient, respect et discrétion. Nous étions des Malfoy par Merlin !

« Bon tout les monde est là ? dit père ! Ok alors on transplane tous direction la gare.

Nous arrivâmes donc en gare, traversant en famille le quai 9 ¾. Derrière cette barrière magique, nous retrouvions l'effervescence habituelle de la rentrée des classes.

Je vis immédiatement au loin mon oncle Harry et sa famille au complet. La famille Weasley qui d'après ce que je pouvais voir c'était agrandie dernièrement et la famille Londubat.

Je dois tout de même donner des explications sur les familles. **Neuville Londubat** c'était marié avec **Luna Lovegood**, ils ont eu ensemble des jumeaux, Kellan et Yseult âgés maintenant de 16 ans et donc entrait en 6 année. A l'image de leurs parents les jumeaux était très sérieux mais souvent dans la lune. Hormis cela ils étaient vraiment sympas, Neuville était professeur de Botanique à Poudlard.

Luna avait repris le journal de son père : Le Chicaneur.

Les **Weasley **très vaste famille, **Molly** matriarche en titre régnait d'une poigne de fer sur l'ensemble de ses enfants et petits enfants autant dire que les repas chez eux étaient quelque chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie ! **Arthur** avait après la guerre été nommé ministre de la magie. Homme d'une gentillesse absolu en famille, il devenait intraitable au ministère. Grace à lui de nombreuses réformes avaient été édictées pour le plus grand bien de la communauté magique. Entre autres réformes, il nomma un ministre des relations avec les Moldus, sans bien évidement ouvrir les portes de notre monde à tous. Mon oncle **Ron** c'était marié avec **Pansy** Parkynson, ils ont eu 2 fils, Frédéric et Antares âgés de 14 et 16 ans, tout deux rouquins et très bon joueurs de Quidditch. Ron était notre professeur de vol et Pansy professeur de divination.

**Bill** toujours marié à la magnifique **Fleur**, **George**s marié avec **Katty** Bell, ils ouvraient cette année leur boutique de farces et attrapes à Pré au lard.

« Holà les Malfoy ! S'écriât Harry en venant vers nous le sourire aux lèvres.

Il serrât la main de mon père, embrassât ma mère, pris dans ses bras Ecathe et me donnas une bourrade virile.

« Hadrien, tu a encore grandi durant les vacances ! Je vais te demander un service j'aimerais que cette année tu surveille bien ma Lilly. Veux-tu bien faire cela pour ton oncle ? »

« Tu sais oncle Harry Lilly à le même âge que moi et si il doit en avoir un qui surveille l'autre je pense que l'inverse serait plus à propos, d'autre part, je peux t'assurer qu'Albus fait déjà très bien son rôle de frère ainé» lui répondis je.

Je regardai Albus à ce moment cherchant une aide de sa part, il me regardât lui aussi ne comprenant pas la situation Ubuesque du moment !

Pourquoi me demandait-il ceci ? Il savait pertinemment que j'étais un coureur de jupons, prenant, usant, utilisant et jetant derrière moi sans vergogne aucune. Ce qu'il me demandait était bien au delà de se que je pouvais faire vis-à-vis de Lilly. Elle était la seule jeune femme que j'aimais en silence. La seule que je voulais et respectais. A vrai dire la seule dont je voulais faire la futur Lady Malfoy.

« Tout de même Hadrien fait en sorte qui ne lui arrive rien de grave »

« Ne t'en fait pas oncle Harry je veillerais sur elle comme je le fais pour Ecathe »

Tante Ginny nous embrassas tous et Albus allât saluer mes parents et ma sœur.

Ecathe, Hadrien dirent mes parents, nous sommes désolés mais nous devons partir de suite. Nous sommes attendus.

« Mais enfin dit Ecathe vous nous laissez déjà ? »

« Oui répondit mon père, mais ne vous inquiétés pas, nous allons nous revoir très vite »

Je regardais mes parents ne comprenant pas, je vis qu'ils regardaient mon oncle et ma tante en leur souriant. «

« Halez hop tout le monde dans le train, n'oubliez rien sur le quai dit ma tante »

Nous voici tous dans le train cherchant le plus grand wagon pour tous être ensembles. Albus et moi même en parfait gentlemen aidons les filles à monter leurs bagages et nous installons enfin confortablement.

* * *

**Très loin du quai 9 3/4 !**

Mes chers collègues** ! **Mes chers collègues fit une voix amplifiée d'un **sonorus** !

Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard l'ancien professeur de potion Severus Rogue vit l'ensemble de son corps professoral se tourner enfin vers lui. Après un long silence, il fixa de son regard toujours aussi glacé ces personnes.

« Bien maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je voulais vous informer des dispositions prises cette été. Il déroula un long parchemin et se mit à lire :

Madame la directrice adjointe Minerva Mac Gonagall demande sa mise en retraite ce que nous lui accordons compte tenu de son âge, après tout à 120 ans nous pensons qu'elle a le droit de se reposer. Le concierge Monsieur Rusard a lui aussi demander sa retraite, il sera remplacé par son fils Galius bien plus jeune et donc par la même beaucoup plus rapide et vigilant souhaitons lui bon courage... Passons aux nominations des postes :

Monsieur Neuville Londubat devient directeur de la maison Serdaigle et enseignera la botanique

Lady Hermione Malfoy devient directrice de la maison Gryffondor et enseignera la métamorphose.

Lord Drago Malfoy devient directeur de la maison Serpentard et enseignera les potions.

Madame Cho Chang-Thomas devient directrice de Poussouffle et enseignera les runes.

Concernant les autres professeurs, ils sont reconduits dans leurs fonctions de l'année dernière.

Nous accueillons cette année un nouveau professeur de duel qui enseignera aussi les magies blanches, noires et rouges. Merci d'accueillir Monsieur Harry Potter.

Tout le monde se retourna très étonnés de cette nomination alors qu'Harry n'en avait parlé à personne pas même à son épouse. Se fut avec un grand sourire et beaucoup d'émotion que l'ancien « survivant » entra dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

« Mes chers amis dit Harry, je sais que vous êtes tous très étonnés mais je m'ennuyais a mourir au ministère. Vous vous êtes certainement rendu compte que le corps professoral est exclusivement constitué de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Nous avons eu 18 ans de paix et de tranquillité durant lesquels, nous savons pus nous établir, fonder nos familles, être heureux !

Ce temps de plénitude est révolu mes amis et l'on entendit des murmures pour certains, des plaintes pour les autres. Drago prit la parole alors qu'Hermione et Ginny ouvraient leurs bouches.

Harry, nous sommes tes amis les plus proches et tu nous laisse dans l'expectative la plus rude tonna t'il en regardant le héros de ses yeux gris tempête. Que se passe-t-il par Salazar !

Ce qu'il se passe Drago c'est que nous avons découvert que Voldemort nous à laissé un joli cadeau après sa mort ! Un cadeau en forme d'enfant illégitime, un cadeau qui est en 6 année à Durmstrang et qui devient un peu trop « expansif » si tu vois se que je veux dire !

Nous allons donc devoir récupérer le cadeau ici à Poudlard !

Hermione, Ginny, Cho et Neuville ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes se levèrent d'un bond pour s'exclamer : **JAMAIS !**

Mais Harry aurais tu perdu l'esprit ? Nous avons tous des enfants ici nos propres enfants ! Tu va mettre en danger la vie de centaines d'enfants en faisant venir cette dépravation de la nature !

« Non je ne mets personne en danger en tout cas le risque est calculé, Drago je vais avoir besoin de toi pour que nous ouvrions à nouveau le club de duel, Ron nous aidera et nous allons avoir la collaboration de Blaise Zabinni qui viendra à Poudlard sous la couverture de Maitre d'arme. »

Allons mes amis fit Séverus Rogue, nous avons vécus la grande guerre et c'est justement pour éviter l'avènement du rejeton de Voldemort que nous avons pris l'ensemble de ces décisions. Bien nos enfants sont arrivés à la gare et je me doute qu'il va y avoir de très mauvaises surprises pour certains. A ce moment là il se tourna vers Drago et Hermione en pouffant.

Les Malfoy se regardèrent avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, Ho que oui leurs enfants allaient avoir de sacrées surprises dans l'année à venir. Mais eux par contre allaient retrouver leur adolescence durant un an et faire en sorte de revivre leurs tout premiers émois.

Drago se collât contre le dos d'Hermione et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Toi et moi dans la salle sur demande tout de suite ma Lionne ou je te viole dans les couloirs »

« Parle toujours mon dragon et court vite »

Et l'on vit sortir de la grande salle Lord et Lady Malfoy.

Séverus qui les avaient vus partir en trombe leva les yeux au ciel et se dit à lui-même : ils sont pires que leurs gosses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à la grande JK Rowling. Le reste est le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Pairing : Draco-Hermione et leurs enfants**

**Genre : Romance, Drame**

**Rating : T**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews auxquels je réponds si l'ont me laisse une adresse mail !**

Vos encouragements me font avancer et m'aide dans la réalisation de cette Fanfic.

**Que de changements !**

Enfin à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Les jeunes gens étaient tous impatient de passer à table et de se retrouver avec leurs camarades de maisons et de promotion.

«Mais comment se fait il que les portes de la grande salle soient fermés dit Hadrien à Albus « Tient oui c'est très étonnant, mais peux être allons nous avoir de bonnes surprise ! Lilly, **Lilly** dit Albus en secouant légèrement sa sœur tu es avec nous ? »

Effectivement Lilly semblait absente durant quelques secondes, elle regarda son frère et lui dit : Al je ne me sens pas bien du tout ma tête tourne…à peine avait elle dit cela que ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle tomba en arrière. Heureusement qu'Hadrien l'avait regardé, elle chut dans ses bras.

« Lilly ma douce dit Hadrien très anxieux, Lilly s'il te plait revient, parle moi ! Al fait quelque chose par Merlin, regarde comme elle est blanche ! »

Albus prit sa sœur dans ses bras, la berçant, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou entreprendre. Ce fut Ecathe qui prit les choses en mains, pris son mouchoir et y versa quelques goutes de parfum, le fit respirer à son amie. Lilly revint à elle, mais restât d'une grande pâleur.

« Mais enfin ma Lilly que t'ai t'il arrivé ? dit Albus »

Voyant son frère, ses amis et une grande partie des élèves la regarder, la jeune fille se sent soudain très embêté d'être le centre des attentions. Elle se relève, se stabilise sur ses pieds et prends appuis sur le bras d'Hadrien. Comment expliquer à son frère que depuis quelques mois elle a de fréquentes visions qui s'avèrent à chaque fois justes. Préférant ne pas en parler, elle répond de façon laconique :

« J'ai très faim et n'ai pas eu le temps de manger correctement avant de partir de la maison ! »

Hadrien ne fut pas dupe de ce mensonge, il regarde Ecathe , et lui dit mentalement :

« Je sais que Lilly ment, pourquoi je vais le découvrir, mais il va falloir rester très près d'elle, je la ressens stressée à la limite traumatisée. Bien lui répond Ecathe , je verrais durant le repas ce que je pourrais lui soutirer comme informations ! »

Et, enfin, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent ! Mais quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de notre équipe de choc lorsqu'ils virent leurs parents à la table des professeurs. Chacun pris place à sa table de maison, les 7 ème années le plus près possibles des professeurs.

Les enfants Malfoy, Potter, Londubat et Weasley dévisageaient leurs parents. Mais par tous les diables que foutaient-ils ici ? se demanda Hadrien.

Le directeur Rogue se leva, les élèves se turent.

« Chers élèves, une nouvelle année débute à Poudlard. Nous avons dus refaire l'équipe professorale suite à de nombreux départs en retraite. Nous avons aussi le transfert d'un élève de l'académie de Durmstrang , il vous sera présenté lors de la répartition du Choipeau.

Je vous présente vos nouveaux professeurs ainsi que Directeurs et directrices de maisons :

« Lady Hermione Malfoy directrice de la maison Gryffondor, professeur de métamorphose. »

L'ensemble des Gryffondor se levèrent et firent une spectaculaire ovation à une Hermione rougissante qui les saluât tous de la main.

« Madame Cho Chang-Thomas directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, professeur de runes »

Les élèves de Poufsouffle se levèrent et applaudirent Cho de façon mesuré. Cho s'inclinat.

« Lord Drago Malfoy directeur de la maison Serpentard , professeur de potions et de duel »

Les Serpentards, Hadrien en tête montèrent sur leurs bancs, firent une ahurissante Holà pour Drago qui les regarda d'un œil critique mais qui leur répondirent par un léger sourire.

« Monsieur Neuvile Londubat directeur de la maison Serdaigle , professeur de botanique. »

La maison Serdaigle toujours aussi pudique émis quelques applaudissements feutrés. Neuville rougis autant qu'il le put mais leur fit un signe discret de la main.

Vos professeurs des années passées sont reconduits dans leurs fonctions.

D'autre part les professeurs et moi-même avons nommés les préfets en chef qui sont :

Mademoiselle Lilly Potter pour Gryffondor et Monsieur Hadrien Malfoy pour Serpentard. Les deux préfets se levèrent, Hadrien tendis sa main à Lilly et la baisa de façon aristocratique, se penchât vers elle et lui dit :

« Tu va devoir me supporter toute une année ma douce que cela va te paraitre long ! »

« Elle profitât qu'il était encore tout proche d'elle et lui soufflât : nous verrons qui craquera le premier mon amour »

Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes et partirent s'assoir à leur table respective.

Le directeur Rogue enchaina et déclama :

« Je terminerais en vous présentant un dernier professeur mais non des moindres. Il cumulera les fonctions de professeurs de magie blanche, noire, rouge ainsi que professeur de duel en association avec Lord Malfoy. Je vous présente Monsieur Harry Potter. »

Et à ce moment là Poudlard s'enflamma, l'ensemble des élèves toutes maisons confondues se levèrent applaudissant à tout rompre, hurlant POTTER POTTER !

Harry descendis dans la salle et les regardèrent tous, d'un puissant sonorus on entendit SILENCE ! La grande salle se fit silencieuse en deux secondes.

« Je suis heureux de revenir dans l'école qui ma tout donné, tout appris, je vais être un enseignant qui vous demandera beaucoup et je serais impitoyable pour les fainéants.

Comme vous l'avez entendu, je vais travailler en collaboration avec votre professeur de potions, soyez certains qu'avec nous deux, vous allez avoir moult choses à faire. Les 7 ème années, je m'adresse particulièrement à vous tous et toutes. A moins que vous ne soyez soit handicapés ou mort il n'y aura pas de cours « omis » et ne négligés pas que nous avons eu vos âges ! Lorsqu'il dit cela Harry se retourna vers Hadrien et Albus et plongeât ses orbes vert émeraude dans les yeux gris tempête d'Hadrien et ceux de sont fils qui avait la même couleur que lui. Un sourire sarcastique en coin de bouche.

Drago amena enfin le tabouret pour la répartition et officia, l'ensemble des premières années furent répartis lorsque viens le tour du nouveau.

« Décliné vos nom et prénom s'il vous plait jeune homme dit Drago »

Le jeune s'inclina bas devant Dargo et lui dit :

« Je me nomme Thanatos Angst my Lord »

Assoyez-vous Mister Angst que le choipeau choisisse votre maison et ne m'appeler plus jamais My Lord mais professeur dit Drago soudain très irrité.

A peine le choipeau sur sa tête celui commençât sa tirade.

« Ha oui bien sur, après le père le fils, mêmes gènes, beaucoup d'intelligence et d'envies de briller. Tu a le courage des Gryffondor, la sagesse des Serdaigles , la ruse des Serpentards, le goût du travail des Poufsouffles…voilas un choix très difficile , voir impossible , mais nous allons tout de même t'envoyer à……….SERPENTARD ! Soit sur jeune Angst que tu va regretter très rapidement ton choix de maison. »

Et se fut dans un silence presque religieux que Thanatos alla s'assoir sur les bancs de sa nouvelle maison.

« Bien ! dit le directeur Rogue, il me reste à vous souhaitez un bon appétit à tous. »

Les plats apparurent en abondance sur les tables et chacun se restaura de bon cœur. Le diner fini, les directeurs de maisons se levèrent et, accompagnés des préfets se rendirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry s'occupât d'emmener Harien et Lilly à leur appartement de préfets en chef. Ils arrivèrent tout trois devant une peinture représentant un chevalier en arme enlaçant une jeune damoiselle en larmes. Harry se tournât vers les jeunes gens et leur annonçât le mot de passe : Espoir !

A peine furent ils entrés dans leur appartement, qu'Hadrien se tournât vers Harry et lui dit :

« Mon oncle, je suis peux être jeune mais j'ai des oreilles pour entendre et des yeux pour voir mais que se passe t'il à Poudlard par Merlin ? »

« Tu fera comme le restant des autres enfants de professeurs Had , tu va devoir attendre la réunion de demain soir qui justement vous mettra tous au courant. Avant celle-ci je vous demande de rester le plus possible dans vos appartements, et, non Had je ne donnerais aucun renseignements. C'est aussi valable pour toi Lilly »

Harry embrassât sa fille tendrement, saluât Hadrien et partit sans se retourner.

« Mais enfin par Morgane qu'est ce que c'est que tout se merdier dit enfin Lilly complètement abasourdie par la prestation de son père, Hadrien que se passe t'il ? »

« Je ne sais pas ma douce, je reste complètement dubitatif. Par contre je n'aime pas du tout le nouveau Thanatos. Il me rend mal à l'aise, il est froid, distant, et surtout j'ai fais très attention à ce qu'a dit le choipeau : après le père le fils. Je vais chercher à la bibliothèque des renseignements des que j'en aurais le temps. »

Hadrien se tournât vers Lilly lui prit la main doucement et la portât à sa bouche, lui baisât le bout des doigts. Ses yeux fixèrent les lèvres de Lilly, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, la prendre dans ses bras et l'enlacée. A ce moment là , il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans une bulle de silence. Se fût Lilly qui rompit le contacte visuel la première.

« Je suis fatiguée Had pourrions nous choisir nos chambres respectives ? «

« Choisit ma douce fait comme bon te semble lui dit il toujours en admiration devant sa bouche »

« Alors je prends celle-ci, elle entra dans sa chambre, la regarda et se tourna vers Hadrien.

Je te souhaite une bonne et douce nuit Had , elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres »

Je sais je suis épouvantable mais c'est ainsi, si vous avez aimez et bien appuyez sur le bouton vert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à la grande JK Rowling. Le reste est le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Pairing : Draco-Hermione et leurs enfants**

**Genre : Romance, Drame**

**Rating : T**

**Où tout commence !**

**POV LILLY**

Je me réveille, ma tête est lourde, ma nuit a été peuplée de cauchemars en tout genre mais aussi de très longues réflexions personnelles. J'ai cherché une explication à ma vision devant les portes closes de la grande salle. Pourquoi me montrer des scènes aussi difficiles à comprendre ? Que voulait dire tant de noirceur, tant de violences ? Pourquoi ce jeune homme qui avait l'air si doux me faisait il hurler de douleur ? Toutes ces questions à qui vais-je les poser ? Mon propre père se mure dans un mutisme rageur. J'ai mal à la tête, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, fait couler un bain chaud, très chaud. J'ouvre tout les robinets et je redeviens une jeune fille de 16 ans bientôt 17.

Je pense à Hadrien, jamais je ne pourrais lui avouer que je l'aime éperdument et depuis maintenant 3 ans. Que depuis peu, j'ai envi de son corps, que de le sentir à proximité de moi me fait trembler non de peur mais d'une puissante envie de lui. De ses longues mains sur moi, de sa bouche pleine et charnue sur moi, j'ai envie de parcourir son corps d'athlète de caresses plus intimes les unes que les autres. Envie qu'il m'embrasse avec passion et fougue, qu'il étreigne mon corps longuement avec désir et volupté. C'est à lui que je veux donner ma virginité, à lui que je veux faire don de mon innocence. C'est de lui que je veux apprendre tout les méandres de l'amour. Je ne peux parler de tout ceci à personne, pas même à Ecathe que je considère pourtant comme une sœur. Que penserait elle de moi si je lu avoue être irrémédiablement amoureuse de son frère qu'elle adore ? Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié qui m'est par trop précieuse.

Je rentre dans le bain chaud et regarde autour de moi, la salle de bain est immense et ce que nous appelons baignoire ressemble plus à une petite piscine qu'autre chose. Tout est tellement reposant, le marbre qui recouvre la pièce est de couleur rosé, la baignoire est en marbre noir brillant.

De nombreux miroirs recouvrent tout un pan de mur, ils sont encerclés de fer forgés finement travaillé.

Le plafond est une immense fresque ou se baigne des naïades.

Je sens qu'une vision arrive, voilas encore une fois je suis prise par ces images du futur.

_**Hadrien vient vers moi, me sourie, me parle. Je t'aime Lilly, tu es toute ma vie mon amour me dit il.**_

_**Il me prend dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs, me berce, penche sa tête au dessus de la mienne et m'embrasse d'un baiser doux mais volontaire**_**.**_** Nos langues réunies dansent une sarabande endiablée. Nous faisons passer tout nos sentiments dans un baiser. L'amour, la passion, l'envie, l'accomplissement, le don de soit.**_

Mon illusion s'arrête, je me rends compte que durant toute la vision mes mains ont parcourues mon corps, mes longues jambes se sont écartées. Ma respiration est courte, je pince le bout de mon sein et une chaleur intense monte de mon ventre. Je suis bien, j'ai besoin de cette chaleur, ma main descend vers le bas de mon ventre, se referme sur ma toison. Même dans l'eau, je me rends compte à quel point je suis humide et moite.

Sans y réfléchir mon index trouve mon petit paquet de nerfs. Je sais que je suis rouge, et pas de confusion mais d'envie. Je trace des cercles en appuyant par touches légères sur mon petit bouton.

La chaleur se repend dans mon jeune corps, mes pointes de seins se raidissent et deviennent dures.

Mon souffle devient plus court, ma main gauche pince le bout de mon téton de plus en plus fort alors que ma main droite tourne de plus en plus vite sur mon clitoris. Mon corps tremble .Je sens une vague de chaleur intense monter de mes reins. Elle passe dans mon ventre, je pénètre mon entre bouillante de mon majeur et simule des vas et viens qui deviennent de plus en plus rapide. Mon souffle devient erratique, ma main revient sur mon clitoris, les mouvements circulaires sont de venus violents et dans un dernier soubresaut, j'explose de jouissance en criant _Hadrien !_

Mon cœur bat encore très fort dans ma poitrine, j'essais de me calmer. Je replonge dans la baignoire, car sans m'en rendre compte, j'en étais sortie et avait remonté quelques marches.

Après quelques minutes, je suis enfin apaisée. Mon mal de tête est parti. Je sors du bain, m'enveloppe dans une serviette, et sort de la salle de bains. Un bon café chaud me ferait du bien avec quelques tartines de marmelade que maman m'a donné en partant. Je me dirige vers notre petite cuisine. Je prépare deux grands bols de café et plusieurs tartines beurrées ainsi que deux verres de jus de citrouille. J'ai envie de faire plaisir à Hadrien. Je pose le grand plateau sur la table de la pièce commune et me dirige vers la porte de sa chambre….

**POV HADRIEN**

Ma nuit a été épouvantable ! J'ai bien du faire 200 fois le tour de mon lit, me posant des milliers de questions. Tout d'abord comment mes parents ont-ils pus nous cacher leur affectation en tant que Directeurs de Maison et professeurs à Poudlard ? Et encore pire dans des matières extrêmement importantes pour les ASPIC ! Pourquoi autant de mystères ? Pourquoi mon oncle Harry devient il limite agressif lorsque sa fille lui demande des explications ? Et pourquoi seul les enfants de professeurs doivent ils être réunis pour une explication ? Pourquoi Lilly a-t-elle été choisie pour être mon homologue féminin, mon oncle le savait déjà lorsqu'il m'a demandé de veiller sur elle ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que toute cette merde d'hyppogriffe ?

Je suis perdu dans toutes ces questions sans réponses, et comme bon Malfoy qui se respecte, je déteste attendre, mon tempérament bouillant malgré ma froideur Malfoyenne légendaire va me faire sortir de mes gons rapidement.

Excédé, je me lève, ouvre les fenêtres de ma chambre, laisse entrer l'air encore tiède de se début de mois de septembre. Une légère brise vient me caresser le torse, heureuse habitude prise de mon père que de dormir juste en boxer ! Mais rien n'y fait, je prends alors mon sac de voyage et en sort une bouteille de Whisky pure feu, 100 ans d'âge, cadeau pour mes 16 ans de grand-père Lucius ! Lui au moins me fait des cadeaux utile ! Je prends la bouteille avec moi et me rends dans notre salle commune, me jette sur le premier sofa venu et me sert une bonne dose d'alcool ! La brulure du passage sur ma langue est un pur moment de bonheur !

Dans le silence qui règne dans la pièce, j'entends des gémissements provenant de la chambre de Lilly. Je me poste derrière la porte, j'entends mon prénom. J'essais d'ouvrir la porte, j'ai de la chance, celle-ci n'est pas fermée par un sort. Je rentre, je vois la plus belle des images. Ma Lilly en petite tenue de nuit, ses mains vagabondant sur son petit corps, je retiens ma respiration. Elle est encore plus belle dans son sommeil ! Mais de la voir se caresser ainsi réveille mes ardeurs d'homme. Une terrible érection me prends, je n'ai qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras, la couvrir de baisers, lui donner tout l'amour qui est en moi, la posséder.

Lilly, ma Lilly, les autres filles sont tellement insignifiantes comparés à toi. Les autres, je les prends, je les baise, dès que je les aie consommés je leur demande de partir. Mais toi, tu n'es pas ces filles là. Je sors de sa chambre et me dirige directement dans la mienne. Je suis encore tellement tendu. Ma verge est dure, j'en souffre. Je ne suis pas du genre à me masturber, et je connais une bonne quarantaine de paires de mains qui se feraient un devoir que dis je un honneur de me vider ; mais il faut que cette rigidité parte. Alors que je me demande comment me soulager, j'entends la porte de notre salle de bains, les robinets s'ouvrir à plein régime. J'attends quelques minutes, je n'entends alors que le clapotis de l'eau.

J'avance à pas feutrés devant la porte, je ne veux pas que Lilly me voit l'épier, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis un gros pervers avec mon caleçon complètement déformé et mes yeux de fou. Mais l'envie de la regarder encore est bien trop forte et tenace.

Elle entre dans la baignoire, émet un gémissement de bien être et laisse sa tête penché en arrière. Son corps est a demi sorti de l'eau, je me repait de ses courbes magnifiques, de ses seins ronds et bien proportionnés, de ses longues jambes finement musclées, de sa fine taille, de ses hanches qui sont une invitation à l'amour. Merlin, nous sommes à la première nuit de notre dernière année de scolarité et je suis déjà détraqué par ma muse : Lilly.

Son souffle devient court, que se passe-t-il ? Ses yeux se ferment en quelques secondes. Elle rêve ? Dois-je intervenir ? Elle parle ? De moi ? Encore ? Après un temps qui me parait une éternité, je vois ses yeux se rouvrirent, son visage est tout rose, encore un rêve érotique !

Je continu à l'observer et ce que j'ai déjà vue dans sa chambre se réitère dans se bain.

Elle se donne du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir, son corps, ses jambes tremblent. Tout à sa masturbation personnel, elle s'active sur son clitoris et dans un dernier sursaut, elle hurle…mon prénom. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que ma main allait et venait sur mon sexe dans de grands aller retour et je jouie en même temps qu'elle. Jouissance que j'ai étouffée en me mordant le point à sang. Mon sperm s'écoulait sur mes jambes, j'avais jouie pour elle. Dépité mais soulagé, je parti sur la pointe des pieds vers ma chambre, me lança un sort de propreté et me remit au lit. Je m'endormi à peine ma tête posée sur l'oreiller.

**POV LILLY**

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Hadrien avec mon plateau de petit déjeuner, je ne pu passer la porte le plateau étant bien trop large. J'allai le poser sur la table, la porte de sa chambre était ouverte, j'entrai et le vit dormant comme un enfant, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller, ses cheveux blond formant comme un halo de lumière. Il est beau, tellement beau. Je ne peux retenir ma main qui vient se poser sur son visage et lui caresser doucement la joue. Je souriais à tant de grâce, lui qui se pavanait comme un Paon dans les couloires de Poudlard, lui à qui l'ont donnait des dizaines de petites amies, lui qui était continuellement avec mon frère. Les princes de Poudlard comme ils se faisaient appeler ! Ma main s'aventura légère comme l'air sur son torse, ce que le Quidditch pouvait faire sur un corps d'homme !!

« Lilly si tu continu je ne vais pas rester un gentleman ! me dit- il bien réveillé »

« Mais tu ne dormais pas ? «

« Lilly puis je te parler sans détour ? Sans mensonges, en toute liberté ? »

Il me regardais droit dans les yeux, ses mains tenaient mes poignets sans les serrer, juste une prison dans laquelle j'étais bien »

« Mais bien sur enfin Had , on c'est toujours tout dit sans faire de manière, tu sais bien que je t'aime beaucoup , alors parle sans chichi »

Je me rapprochai de Lilly, assis en tailleur devant elle, prit ses mains dans les miennes, les portât à ma bouche et les embrassèrent doucement. Elle rosissait, je voyais sa poitrine monter et descendre dans une douce respiration, je devais me lancer quitte à tout perdre, mais ce poids qui pesait sur ma poitrine était insupportable.

« Lilly sa fait maintenant 3 ans que je suis fou de toi, j'ai tout essayé pour t'oublier, les femmes, l'alcool, tout, mais cette nuit je t'ai vue te caresser en m'appelant. Je t'aime tellement Lilly que c'est trop douloureux à supporter. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de défauts et que si ton père vient à savoir ce que je suis en train de te dire, il me lancera un Avada mais là je peux plus »

« Elle me regarda avec ses deux émeraudes, se détacha légèrement pour venir se mettre juste devant moi et en une seconde plongeât sur mes lèvres, passant une de ses mains sur ma nuque et l'autre sur mes épaules. Ce fut le début de la fin, je ne pensais plus, je savourais cet instant que j'avais si longtemps attendu. Je la fis basculer sur moi, ma main dans ses cheveux de Jai, l'autre sur sa hanche. Notre baiser fut tout d'abord doux, puis fougueux et la passion nous embrasa totalement. Ses hanches percutaient les miennes dans une dangereuse dance, ses ondulations réveillèrent mon érection. Mes mains devenaient possessives voulant toucher toutes les parties de son corps. Chaque caresse était une brulure, nos souffles devenaient erratiques. Je la fis basculer sur le dos, ses yeux étaient sombres de plaisir.

« Lilly tu es sure ? »

Elle me regarda et me répondis : aime moi, fait moi l'amour !

Fais moi l'amour venait elle de dire, mais je savais que Lilly était vierge, alors je fis ce que je n'avais entrepris avec aucune de mes conquêtes. Je fis l'amour pour la première fois de ma jeune existence. Ma bouche descendit de ses douces lèvres pour aller lui donner de tout petit baiser papillon léger sur sa nuque, elle frémit, mes mains passèrent sous son caraco quelle portait sans soutien gorge, ses pointes de seins étaient déjà dures, dressées, invitation à venir les titiller encore plus ce que je fis avec délectation. Ma langue tournait sur ses mamelons, suçant, mordant doucement. Mes mains partir vers d'autres lieux, ses hanches si fines et satinées, je la regardais, elle était les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, gémissent, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Je lui ôtai son shorty, enfin je vis son sexe, petite toison exquise, ses plis féminins rose encore pure. Alors que je ne l'avais pas encore touché, je pouvais sentir sa cyprine, témoin de son envie de moi, de mes caresses. Je lui mis ses jambes sur mes épaules afin de porter sa vulve à ma bouche avec aisance, promenant mes mains sur ses cuisses, embrassant les plis de ses aines. Ses mains attrapèrent mes cheveux comme pour me faire comprendre ses attentes. Libéré de toutes apréhensions, je passai la pointe de ma langue sur son paquet de nerfs. J'entendis dans un souffle « Hadrien », je saisie dans mes grandes mains ses fesses, porta a ma bouche sa vulve pour la lécher sur toute sa longueur, enhardi, j'introduisais ma langue dans son entre chaude et humide et lapait ses sucs.

Ses lèvres intimes étaient gonflées par le plaisir que je leur donnais, je fis migrer ma bouche sur son bouton de rose et commençât à le torturer le plus doucement et délicatement possible.

A ma surprise Lilly faisait onduler ses hanches contre ma bouche, ses mains serraient mes cheveux de plus en plus forts, enfonçant ses ongles dans mon cuir chevelus.

« Hadrien , encore , ne t'arrête pas « me supplia t'elle.

J'introduisis un doigt dans son antre, doucement, je commençai des vas et viens, continuant de jouer avec son clito. Voyant qu'elle venait d'elle même vers mon doigt, je la pénétrai d'un second, je sentis alors ses parois se resserrer sur mes doigts. Ma princesse alors bientôt avoir un monumentale orgasme. J'ouvris mes yeux, je voulais la voir jouir, je voulais voir ses expressions dans l'extase. Son corps semblait danser tout seul, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son ventre et ses cuisses. Elle haletait de plus en plus fort, dans un dernier soubresaut, elle ouvrit la bouche et hurla mon prénom.

Je la regardais, petit bout de femme si extraordinairement sensuelle en cet instant d'osmose.

Je me mis sur elle tout en allégeant mon poids, lui embrassant le nez, les yeux, le front.

« Mon amour si tu savais comme tu es belle quand tu jouis, j'ai juste envi de te croquer entière. «

« Had , c'est tellement bon , mais maintenant c'est à toi de m'apprendre à te faire l'amour »

« Non ma belle, se soir tu es mienne, nous aurons de longs mois pour apprendre l'un de l'autre »

Elle me regarda avec un air très sérieux, se mis à califourchon sur moi, se pencha, ses lèvres sur les miennes et me murmura :

« Fait moi tienne complètement, je te donne tout alors prends tout »

Je la regardais, gêné, elle me donnait son trésor, son innocence, sa virginité.

« Je te promets d'être doux mon amour, lui dis je des trémolos dans la voix »

Je la mis sur le dos en position du missionnaire, je ne voulais pas la pénétrer trop profondément. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais un pucelage, mais celui-ci était le seul qui avait de l'importance à mes yeux et je voulais qu'elle souffre le moins possible.

Je me mis devant son entrée poussa très doucement, entra en elle, je continuais en même temps à l'embrasser, lui disant je t'aime. Je la pénétrais très doucement mais fut vite bloqué par son hymen. La mort dans l'âme je mis un coup de rein plus fort et la sentis se raidir, je sentis un liquide chaud sur nos cuisses. Son sang, le sang de l'innocence, je la regardai alors, elle n'avait rien dit, juste une larme sur sa joue que je pris avec mes lèvres.

« Pardonne moi Lilly, pardonne moi, lui dis je »

« Had, continu s'il te plait, va doucement mais continu »

Je commençai de doux vas et viens, je la sentais se détendre. Ses parois redevenaient humide, preuve que la douleur partait. «

« Lilly tu es tellement étroite, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps »

Je passais ma main droite entre nous deux et commença à masturber son bouton de rose.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, dans un souffle elle me dit « Had plus fort par Morgane plus fort ». Mes coups de reins devinrent plus violents, elle haletait, je savais que j'allais venir très vite mais fit tout pour qu'elle jouisse en premier.

Je pris alors ses jambes, les mirent sur mes épaules et la pénétra encore plus profondément, son corps se arqua d'un seul coup et un long hurlement sorti de sa bouche, elle hurlait mon prénom, deux coups de reins plus tard je la rejoignais dans l'extase.

Je me mis sur le coté pour ne pas l'écraser de mon poids, pris ma baguette et lança un récurvite. Je la pris dans me bras, la regardais anxieux de savoir si sa première fois n'avait pas été une catastrophe.

« Hadrien, si c'est sa l'amour alors tu va devoir vite prendre des potions revigorantes car je vais te demander souvent de me faire de gros câlins me dit elle d'un air mutin. »

« A ton service ma Lionne, je sens que le rapprochement des maisons commencé par nos parents va perdurer avec les enfants lui dis je un grand sourire sur les lèvres »

Tout à notre bonheur, nous n'avions pas regardez l'heure, ce fut lorsque je me rendis dans notre salle commune que je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà 9 heure du matin.

« Lilly braillais je, viens vite il est déjà 9 heure, il faut que nous descendions déjeuner. »

En 5 mn nous étions apprêtés, dévalant les escaliers. Mais arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle, Lilly se stoppa et me regarda.

« Que fait-on ? On leur dit ou pas ? »

« Comme tu veux ma lionne, je suis prêt à affronter toute ta famille et la mienne avec, je t'aime plus que tout et j'en suis fière »

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la grande salle main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, fières, les yeux remplis d'un éclair de bonheur.

La salle fut silencieuse en quelques secondes et l'ensemble des regards se tournèrent vers nous. Albus et Ecathe sourirent, certaines filles se mirent à pleurer, Thanatos les regardèrent d'un œil torve.

Un immense merci à Tutti Frutti pour ses encouragements, à mon amie Mélyssa pour sa gentillesse, et à toutes les rewriteuses qui m'ont mit en alerte. Je promets de poster chaque semaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à la grande JK Rowling. Le reste est le fruit de mon imagination.**

**Pairing : Draco-Hermione et leurs enfants**

**Genre : Romance, Drame**

**Rating : M**

**C'est jamais fini !!**

Nous allions chacun à la table de nos maisons. Albus se leva me fit face et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Rends la seulement une fois malheureuse, fait lui couler une larme et je te tue ! Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis notre naissance maintenant je peux enfin te considérer comme mon frère. »

Une accolade virile clôtura cette tirade. Ils s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre comme depuis 7 ans. Dommage pour nos deux princes qu'ils n'aient pu voir derrière eux. Car des yeux remplis de haine les avaient scrutés et avait écouté avec une grande attention leur conversation. Par contre se que Thanatos ne savait pas c'est qu'à la table des Gryffondor des yeux l'avait fixé avec intérêt et s'apprêtait à rendre compte de se qu'il avait vu à ses cousins et cousines.

A la table des rouges et or, Lilly vient s'assoir à coté d'Ecathe, se tourne vers elle, un merveilleux sourire illumine son charmant visage. Ecathe la prends dans ses bras dans une étreinte pleine d'enthousiasme et lui dit :

« Il c'est enfin décidé ! Deux ans que j'attends qu'il trouve le courage de se déclarer. Ma lilly, mon amie des premiers jours, nous sommes maintenant vraiment de la même famille.

Car je peux en-définitive te l'avouer Hadrien va te demander de t'épouser dès vos études à Poudlard finies. »

De grosses larmes de joies coulèrent sur leurs joues. Elles étaient tellement heureuses et émues. D'un coup toute la tablée des Gryffondor se levèrent sur l'essor des cousins Weasley et l'ont vit tout les verres se lever :

« **A LILLY ET HADRIEN** ! hip hip houra ! les Serpentards se levèrent afin de ne pas rester en rade et l'ont entendit de leur table : AU** PRINCE ET SA PRINCESSE LONGUE VIE** ! »

Le directeur voyant que ses élèves allaient en prendre un peux trop à leur aise se leva et fit silence. Le calme revenu, il s'adressa à eux en ces termes :

« Jeunes gens quoi que cela me face un grand plaisir de voire deux maisons rivale s'unir, je vous serais grée de bien vouloir garder vos proclamations pour vos salles communes respectives. Monsieur Malfoy, Mademoiselle Potter tout mes vœux vous accompagnes ! Et Rogue se rassis tout en se tournant vers les parents de ces enfants en leur exprimant ceci :

« Je sens qu'il va vous falloir une sacré conversation avec vos rejetons car pas question que le dortoir des préfets en chefs devienne un lieu de débauche ! ».

Harry regarda Draco d'un œil noire que celui-ci lui rendit, Hermionne fixa Giny les yeux larmoyant. Lady Malfoy voyant que son mari était à deux doigts de peter un plomb mit sa main sur sa cuisse remontant vers son aine d'une main légère. Elle s'arrêtât en posant sa main sur son sexe et lui fit un sourire en coin. Drago, absolument pas dupe, se tourna vers son épouse , prit la main fautive dans la sienne , lui déposa un doux baisé et lui dit :

« Si tu crois ma Lionne que tu va arriver à me calmer comme cela tu te trompe lourdement, je veux une conversation avec notre fils, Lilly et les Potter tout de suite.»

« Mais mon Dragon, j'allais justement t'en faire la proposition, je voulais juste te montrer avec cette chaste caresse que je t'aimais à n'importe quel heure ! Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire sans oublier bien sur de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier. Hermionne savait que se geste très sensuel faisait devenir dingue Drago et était une invitation à une partie de cabrioles rapide mais ravageuse. »

Drago se leva alla voir Harry et Ginny et leurs dit :

« Gin, Harry, Hermy et moi même aimerions avoir une conversation avec vous concernant nos enfants êtes vous d'accord pour l'avoir dès le déjeuner finit ? »

Harry lui répondit dans l'affirmative et le petit déjeuner fut avalé très rapidement. Afin que leurs enfants respectifs ne partent pas de leur table, Harry se leva, sortit par la petite porte de derrière la table des enseignants et envoya dans la grande salle son patronus qui fit l'annonce suivante :

« Mesdemoiselles Potter et Malfoy ainsi que Messieurs Malfoy et Potter sont convoqués dans la salle de réception des professeurs immédiatement. »

Les enfants se levèrent et se rendirent immédiatement dans cette salle ne sachant que trop à quoi ils allaient avoir droit.

«Lorsque leurs progénitures rentrèrent dans la salle, ils virent leurs mères se tenant par la taille et leurs pères l'air sombre, les bras croisés devant eux. A l'instar de tout le monde se fut Hadrien qui prit de vitesse Harry. Il vient se mettre devant lui, s'incline et lui dit à toute vitesse :

« Mon oncle, tu m'as demandé de faire attention et de protéger ta fille, je vais le faire et le faire pour le restant de mes jours ! Oncle Harry, Tante Ginny, J'ai l'honneur de vous demander la main de votre fille Lilly que je compte épouser dès nos ASPIC obtenus avec un maximum de réussite bien sur «

Hadrien avait débité toute sa tirade sans jamais respirer et se tenait droit devant Harry prêt à recevoir n'importe quels sortilèges ou encore mieux une gifle à lui tourner la tête. Mais un Malfoy reste digne en toutes circonstances et son père qui le regardait lui en était reconnaissant.

Harry fut décontenancé par tant de vivacité et de verve, il se tourna vers Ginny, ses amis et fini par sa fille.

« Je n'ai pas à prendre les décisions à la place de ma fille, seule elle te donnera sa réponse ! lui répondit Harry. Par contre, je vous trouve un peu jeune pour déjà penser à convoler. »

« Harry tais toi s'il te plait tu es en train de dire une énormité, te rappel tu à quel âge nous nous sommes mariés ? Lui dit sa femme, elle se retourne vers sa fille, lui prends la main et lui dit : Quel est ta réponse ma Lillou ? »

Lilly regarda l'assemblée d'un air grave mes les joues en feu, se posta devant Hadrien lui prit ses deux mains :

« Had, tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et que je suis inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse de toi. Alors oui je veux t'épouser après nos examens et devenir ta femme »

Hadrien lui fit un chaste baisé et se retourna vers ses parents qui jusqu'à présent ne s'étaient pas exprimés. Il s'inclina devant eux, regarda son père et sa mère :

« Papa, maman, je sais que cela vous parait un peu précipité mais j'aime Lilly depuis de nombreuses années. J'ai voulu profiter de ma vie d'homme et je l'ai fait. Mais maintenant Lilly sera et restera pour toute ma vie ma seule et unique passion. Acceptez vous que je la prenne pour épouse ? »

Draco et Hermionne se regardèrent, sourirent à leur fils et Hermionne laissa son mari parler.

« Un Malfoy prends femme pour la vie Hadrien, tu te dois de l'honorer, de la rendre heureuse, d'en être digne à tout instant de votre vie. Puisque tu nous demandes notre avis je vais te le donner de façon honnête. Lilly est la filleule de ta mère et je l'aime comme ma propre fille. C'est une jeune femme cultivée, intelligente et d'une grande beauté. Je suis donc enchanté qu'elle devienne ma belle-fille. Draco regarda Lilly, allât vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Bienvenue chez les Malfoy ma fille, si jamais il est méchant avec toi dit le moi, et je serais pire que ton père crois moi. Par contre je vais demander à ton père s'il est d'accord pour que nous préparions vos fiançailles magique ainsi vous serez liés. Sur ces mots, il lui fit un baiser sur le front.

Draco se tourna vers Harry, le regarda et lui dit :

« Qu'en dit tu ? Le mois prochain vous ira à tout les deux ? »

« Ginny répondit à la place de son mari et avec un beau sourire répliquât, sans problèmes, Hermy et moi-même préparerons une cérémonie simple mais officielle. »

Harry regarda Draco, éberlué de se qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui qui était convaincu que son vieil adversaire allait faire un scandale, argumenter que sa fille était une sang mêlés et par la même pas assez bien pour leur rejeton en fut pour ses frais. Chacun fit une accolade à l'autre et alors que les jeunes gens allaient partir, Hermionne les stoppa. Attendez, nous avons des choses importantes à vous révéler. Elle se tourna vers son mari et ses amis et leurs dits :

« Maintenant que nos familles sont soudés nous devons les mettre au courant le plus vite possible. C'est vital Harry, Draco ? »

Les sorciers acquiescèrent. Ils se regardèrent et Harry fit un geste de la main invitant Draco à prendre la parole. Il fit apparaitre des sièges pour tout le monde, invitation muette à s'assoir.

« Nous avons une information vital à vous donner, nous devions le faire se soir en présence de l'ensemble des enfants de professeurs mais comme le fait remarquer Hermionne nous sommes à présent une famille. Vous avez certainement vu le nouvel arrivant Thanatos Angst. Ce jeune homme qui nous vient de Durmstrang n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est le fils caché de Voldemort. »

A ces mots Ecathe et Lilly mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches afin de ne pas crier d'angoisse, Albus lui regarda Draco et son père, ses yeux verts virant au foncé. Il prit la parole de suite.

« Comment Rogue a-t-il été aussi imprudent de faire venir Angst ? Veut-il ! Tous nous faire tuer ? »

Albus fulminait de colère, regardait son père pour cherche une réponse. Hadrien vient se mettre à coté de lui et ajoutât :

« La guerre est finie depuis 18 ans, mais avec cet enfoiré, nous sommes tous en danger. Qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas prit la grosse tête comme l'avait son père ? Que connaissons-nous de ses pouvoirs ? Qui va le cerner ? »

Harry se leva et se mit devant les deux jeunes hommes, ils les jaugeaient du regard, cherchant une quelconque peur. Mais ce qu'il vit fût uniquement du courroux et de la fureur. Ce fût à ce moment là que Rogue entra, la mine encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, se rendit compte du ressentiment qui émanait de chaque personnes présente.

« Albus, Hadrien, je ne suis ni imprudent, ni fou et encore moins sénile. Si Angst est à Poudlard c'est sur la demande de votre père Albus. En effet lorsque nous avons été mis au courant que Voldemort avait un fils, nous avons tout fait pour l'avoir sous la main, l'épier, l'étudier et le cas échéant le tuer. »

Ces mots furent dits sans aucuns tremblements dans la voix. Le regard de Rogue ainsi que sa voix étaient glaciale et ne demandait pas de rétorque.

« Dès se soir, vos amis des autres maisons vont recevoir un médaillon pour les filles et un bracelet pour les hommes contenant un nouveau procèdes inventé et fabriqué par Lucius Malfoy. Celui-ci agit comme un bouclier protecteur contre presque tout les sorts hormis l'AVADA. Nous sommes en ce moment en pleine fabrication pour que dès Halloween l'ensemble des élèves de l'école soit protégé de la même manière que les enfants de professeurs. La seul différence entre vos bijoux et les leurs tient dans le fait que ceux des élèves contiennent un charme qui leur fait oublier pourquoi ils portent ce bijoux. Ils croiront tous avoir hérité d'un bien familial. Chaque bijou sera différent afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Angst. Sur ceux je vous laisse. Avant de partir Rogue se tourna vers Lilly et Hadrien et leurs dits : Je vous souhaite à tout deux d'être aussi heureux et prospère que vos parents le sont.»

Tous sortirent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Hadrien et Lilly partirent vers leur salle commune de préfet. Hadrien prit Lilly dans ses bras, l'embrassa et lui dit :

« Je vais écrire une lettre à mes grands-parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle de nos fiançailles »

« Je vais en faire de même avec les miens, je vois déjà grand-mère Molly penser au repas, dit elle en riant aux éclats »

* * *

**Lettre d'Hadrien **:

Mes chers grands-parents,

J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer mes prochaines fiançailles avec Lilly Potter qui se fêteront le mois prochain en petit comité. Ne voulant pas trop ébruiter les choses la cérémonie magique se tiendra à Poudlard. Père et mère sont très heureux de mon choix. Seul les membres des deux familles seront présent et je souhaite de tout cœur vous avoir à mes cotés.

J'espère que cette subite décision aura votre agrément.

Votre dévoué et respectueux petit-fils.

Hadrien Hypérion MALFOY

* * *

**Lettre de Lilly :**

Cher papi et mamie

Aujourd'hui a été une grande journée pour moi et mes parents. J'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à vous annoncer et j'espère que vous serez content.

Hadrien Malfoy m'a demandé en mariage pour la fin de nos études. Papa et maman ont bien sur acceptés et je vais me fiancer le mois prochain. Afin de faire le moins de tapage possible autour de cet évènement familiale, la cérémonie magique se fera ici à Poudlard. Seuls les membres des deux familles seront présents. Donc mamie ne commence pas à préparer quoi que se soit ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis tellement heureuse que je n'arrête pas de sourire. Papi je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire au ministère ce sera déjà assez le bazar lorsque nous devront rendre publique notre futur mariage.

J'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles, je termine cette lettre en vous embrassant très fort.

Votre Lilly qui vous aime.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor ****:**

Narcissa était dans son jardin en train de planter des herbes médicinales dont elle aurait besoin pour ses filtres et charmes divers durant l'hiver, lorsqu'elle vit arriver le hibou Grand Duc d' Hadrien. Celui-ci se posa avec grâce et vient faire la révérence devant elle lui tendant la patte.

Elle détachât le parchemin et reconnu de suite l'écriture de son petit-fils. Elle lue la missive et se mit à courir vers le manoir en hurlant **LULUUUUUUUUUUUUU** ! Par Merlin ce vieux grigou ne m'entend pas. Elle émit un puissant sonorus et à nouveau cria **LULUUUUUUUUUUU** !

Lucius sorti comme un diable de sa boite de son laboratoire, cheveux au vent, air menaçant, baguette à la main prêts à en découdre.

« Cissa qu'est ce qu'il y a par Salazard ! il chercha de l'œil où pouvait se trouver le danger mais ne vit rien que son épouse les yeux humides, les joues roses, tremblant de tout ses membres et tenant à la main un parchemin. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit. Lucius parcouru la lettre de son petit fils. Un sourire en coin s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Il regarda son épouse :

« Le petit monstre aussi rapide que son père. Je pari qu'il lui a déjà prit sa virginité et qu'il la faite grimper au 7 ciel. C'est bien un Malfoy !

« **LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY** hurla Narcissa.

Comment peux-tu dire des horreurs pareilles, mais pour qui prends-tu la fille des Potter ! Une jeune fille si belle, si bien élevée, si douce. Tout de même mon ami un peu de décence par Morgane ! Je vais envoyer un hibou en retour à Hadrien que tu complèteras ainsi que deux autres pour nos enfants et les Potter. »

Lucius se rapprocha de sa femme, lui passa un bras autour des épaules, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, effleurant au passage ses hanches de son autre main et lui dit :

« Que dirais tu d'un pari Cissa ? »

« Quel genre de pari Lulu ? dit elle fronçant les sourcils sentant un coup vicieux made in Lulu »

« Que ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure est entièrement vrai, que le petit la déjà eu dans son lit, qu'il la culbuté comme seul sais le faire un Malfoy et que sa virginité n'est plus qu'un souvenir ! »

« D'accord mais c'est moi qui fixe les limites du pari. Si tu as raison je suis à ta merci pour une semaine. Tu auras le droit de faire tout tes caprices quel qu'ils soient. Par contre si c'est moi qui gagne, j'ai le droit de refaire toute la décoration du manoir ! »

Lucius enlaça avec force son épouse, vient lui embrasser le lobe de son oreille et lui murmura : je suis ok ma chérie.

Seulement voilas Lucius était maintenant très excité, il se mit derrière son épouse, colla son torse contre son dos afin de lui faire sentir la belle raideur qu'il avait dans son pantalon.

Mais laissons ces deux la tranquille et éclipsons nous.

Les hiboux de réponses ne partirent que deux heures après. Comme quoi ont peux être sexagénaires et être tout à fait performant !

* * *

**Résidence Weasley père** :

Molly Weasley était les deux mains dans une immense bassine brassant de façon énergique de la pate à cookies. Recette qu'Hermionne lui avait donnée à leur retour des Etats Unis d'Amérique. Elle préparait le tea time de dimanche après midi qu'il était convenu de passer avec ses enfants et petits enfants dans les jardins de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle vit arriver la chouette Hulotte de Lilly. La charmante bête lui tendit la patte. Molly prit le parchemin et lui donna du miamhiboux en récompense. Elle déroula le manuscrit et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Arthur entrait chez lui à ce moment là. Il vit son épouse en larme et vient vers elle rapidement :

« Molinette ma chérie mais que se passe t'il ? lui demandât-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Notre petite Lilly nous annonce ses fiançailles avec le petit Malfoy, dit elle en reniflant. Ils veulent juste une petite cérémonie magique. Tu te rends comte Arthur ce sera la première fois que se genre de chose fait en dehors du terrier ! Mais Foix de Weasley je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et vit sa matrone d'épouse courir prendre son nécessaire à écriture et renvoyer la réponse à sa petite fille.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps la à Poudlard**

Des gémissements sonores sortaient des appartements Malfoy et Potter. On pouvait alors entendre des :

« Oui plus forttttttttttt »

« Haa encore, encoreeeee »

Il semblait donc que les parents de nos charmants amoureux fêtaient à leur manière l'heureux évènement à venir.

* * *

_**Encore un grand merci à Mélyssa et Laura pour leurs encouragements qui m'aident a continué l'aventure.**_

_**Un petit mot si vous avez aimé ? Merci**_


End file.
